


Porny Drabbles of Various Pairings

by Usedtobehmc



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usedtobehmc/pseuds/Usedtobehmc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making this a collection of Porny drabbles.  Most of which will probably involve Sniper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Back

Spy has one hand placed delicately on Sniper’s hip, letting the marksman know he is forbidden from moving at this moment. 

Sniper’s hands twitch in their bindings behind his back from pent up energy and unfocused arousal.  He wants to thrust.  Good GOD he wants to thrust, but Spy has told him not to.  To wait.  Wait.  Almost.  A bead of sweat makes it’s way down his face from his temple and he tries to ignore it.

Scout is trussed up like a Thanksgiving turkey, wrists bound to ankles and elbows to knees; he can barely move.  Movement is mostly limited to flexing and squirming, except for his head, which he tosses back and forth in frustration.

The head of Sniper’s cock is inside him and it’s a delicate balance: a wrong move will cause him to slip out.  That’s why he’s trying to hold so still.  

"Spy…"  Scout whines, slamming his head into the pillow.  "C’mon man,"

"Just a moment longer," Spy coos, taking great pleasure in molesting Sniper while they wait.  He grabs and pinches and caresses all the skin he can find.  He’d never admit it out loud, but he’s trying to get Sniper to lose his cool.

But Sniper has experience with patience and waiting for his reward.  He sucks in a deep, meditative breath and keeps his hips still, waiting for the command.

Spy tucks up as close as he can behind Sniper, running his gloved fingertips around the delicate skin of the throat and licking the pulse point.  “Fuck him,” he hisses.

When Sniper does, it makes all three of them moan.  Scout ends up being the only one who screams.


	2. Through the Wringer

"Goll-LEE, Stretch.  You sure do look pretty like this."  Engineer stood back and took in the sight with a look of pure satisfaction.  

Sniper struggled and snarled like a wild animal within the bindings that held him immobile on the x-frame.  He truly looked as though he would spit if the ball gag hadn’t been secured as tightly as it was.  But his eyes conveyed what he was thinking well enough; cold, murderous fury.  

"C’mon, don’t you go rilin’ yourself up and wearin’ yourself out, now.  Got a long night ahead of us."  Engineer gave a sly grin and ran his bare hand down Sniper’s naked torso, tracing ribs with his thumb.  "Not an ounce o’ fat on ya.  Bee-yootiful."  He whistled in admiration as Sniper cursed a blue streak under the gag.  "Gonna have us some _fun_ tonight."


	3. Between Rounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by queenfujoshi when I had an hour to spare.

Sniper checked his watch as the Announcer’s voice rang throughout the building, proclaiming their victory.  “That was a quick round, other team’s really off their game today,” he mused.  Setting his rifle aside, he turned and crossed his arms at the sight of Spy leaning against the opposite wall smoking one of his oddly-flavored cigarettes.  “Told you not to smoke in here.  The cherry gives away my position.  You want me to get shot in the head?”  

Spy rolled his eyes and breathed smoke towards the ceiling.  “Their sniper is sick today, probably why the round was over so quick.”  

"How the hell you know that?"

Spy gestured at his whole body.  “Spy.  That is sort of my main preoccupation: knowing secret things.”

Sniper shed his vest and hat, unbuttoning his glove and slipping that off as well.  “Got an hour before the next round.”  He rolled his neck and strolled right up to Spy, getting close enough that personal space was definitely not involved.  “Fancy a tumble?”  Grinning wolfishly, he toyed with the single button holding Spy’s suit jacket closed.  

Spy smirked, snaking a leather-clad hand around Sniper’s waist.  “Six month ago, you were ready to live your entire life without sex rather than admit you were attracted to men.  And now barely six hours go by without a proposition.”  Spy kissed him, deep and hot.  The taste of his cigarette lingering on both their tongues.  

"Got a lot of livin’ to catch up on.  You complaining?" 

"Main non, it’s just amusing."  Spy dropped his cigarette to the floor and stubbed it out with the heel of his expensive, Italian shoe.  They kissed again, Spy untucking Sniper’s shirt and grabbing handfuls of taut muscle.  "Suck me?"  He asked, pushing his hips forward.

Sniper hummed, “With pleasure.”  Sinking to the floor, he made quick work of the button and zipper of Spy’s trousers and pulled the French man’s cock out from beneath the silk undergarments.  Not bothering to wait until Spy was fully hard, Sniper took the half-hardness all the way into his mouth, until his nose hit Spy’s stomach. 

Spy hadn’t quite expected that and barely stopped the involuntary whoop of surprise.  He shuddered and had to lean on Sniper’s shoulders for a moment, absorbing the wonderful feeling of that warm, soft mouth around his cock.  Deep-throating was something the taller man had not quite gotten the hang of, but with Spy at only half-mast, the whole thing fit easily into Sniper’s mouth.  And it felt absolutely wonderful.

Soon Spy was hard enough that Sniper had to pull back and he made a disappointed sound, but quickly returned to his task.  

Spy moaned, slipping his gloves off so he could run his bare fingers through Sniper’s hair.  The man was indeed a quick learner; his skill with blow jobs was improving with every encounter, and Spy was thrilled to be the teacher whether by example or with gentle instruction.  

Or not so gentle, he thought as his fingers gripped Sniper’s hair, pulling his head close.  But only for a second, letting Sniper get the taste in the back of this throat but not choking him.  

Sniper worked Spy’s cock for the better part of fifteen minutes before the masked man felt his control slipping away.  “Mon cher…” He warned, cupping the back of Sniper’s head.  Sniper glanced up and his eyes twinkled: this was undoubtedly the best part.  He bobbed quicker, flicking his tongue faster.  

Spy swore in French and bucked his hips and gently as he could as Sniper sucked the orgasm right out of him, swallowing every drop.  He didn’t let Spy go even after the last of his release had escaped, but held the softening member in his mouth, massaging as Spy shivered. 

"Mon Dieu.  Amazing."  

Sniper finally let him go and ran the back of his hand across his mouth.  “Good?”  He smirked.

"I have just said ‘amazing.’  It was wonderful.  Kiss me,"  Spy pulled at Sniper’s collar, encouraging him to stand. 

"Dirty Spy, haven’t even washed my mouth out yet."  Sniper chuckled, holding off on the kiss.

Spy scoffed at him, “I’m not so prissy.  Now kiss me and I shall return the favor.”  

This kiss was rough and he tasted himself on Sniper’s tongue and it was over too quickly as the marksman pushed on Spy’s shoulders, until he was on his knees and up close to where those snug-fitting jeans bulged with arousal.  

The cease-fire passed too quickly for their liking.


	4. Dirty Talk

Spy loves fucking the Sniper from behind; watching the tensed muscles in his back and shoulders twitch from the effort of holding himself up.  Sniper is strong, his upper body strength is considerably more than Spy’s own, but his stamina is waning.  

Spy has been buried deep and fucking him for the better part of twenty minutes, but it feels like an hour.  Beads of sweat run freely down both their backs and chests, and Spy has to constantly adjust his grip on the taller man’s hips because they keep slipping on their combined perspiration.  

Sniper barely has the energy to moan anymore; it’s devolved into hot sighs into the pillow and the occasional gasp of pleasure when the angle and pressure stumbles across a spot that sends out a fresh jolt of pleasure.  His face is mushed into the pillow and his fingers clench around it spasmodically.  His whole body feels as if it’s burning up, his skin is flushed red and he’s just radiating a pure, animalistic heat that lights the fire in Spy’s belly and keeps him going.

Eventually, the tone of Spy’s thrusting changes to desperation and Sniper is familiar with this.  He knows that Spy has finally reached that place where it becomes solely about the orgasm and nothing else in the world matters quite as much.  Sniper smiles: he has already come and has been waiting for this part.  

"Come on Spy…"  He pants, bending slightly at the waist so he can glance back and get a good view.  He fixes the pillow under his head for support and braces one hand against the headboard.  "Give it to me… show me what you can do."  
  
Spy snarls, Sniper loves to challenge him just before he finishes.  To go faster, harder, deeper. 

He obliges and his thrusts morph into something close to painful, graceless and brutal.

Sniper reacts immediately and his face crumples into a mix of shock and bliss, as if he’s surprised he can still feel as acutely as this.  ”Unngh, god DAMN… *fuck…*”  He spits, biting his lip and pushing back as much as he can against the assault.  

Spy releases the Australian’s hips and leans forward, balancing on his left hand while the right seeks out the thick hair on Sniper’s head and closes around a chuck of it, yanking the man’s head back.  ”Tell me you love it.”  He growls, and the sound rumbles straight from his chest, dark and deep.

"Ah god, I love it.  Love it so much."  Sniper struggles to speak around the pleasure and pain.  

"Tell me you want it.  Make me believe it."  He does not release Sniper’s hair, and the man’s exposed throat makes a lovely, curved arch.  

Sniper actually whimpers, and the sound is saved in Spy’s memory banks as a victory and a reward.  ”Ahhh I want it, I want you to fuck me rotten… just… oh fuck, I can’t…  _please_ , René…”

It’s the please that does it.  Spy lets go of Sniper’s hair and pulls out suddenly, making Sniper keen with disappointment.  Spy gracefully manipulates Sniper’s long limbs until the man is on his back, too exhausted to do anything but go along with it.  

Spy directs his cock back into Sniper’s ass and sinks deep once again, the motion actually sending shivers through his spine.  Spy wastes no time and pins Snipers legs back, until the man is almost bent in half… 

It’s all Sniper can do to just hang on for dear life while Spy loses it.  But true to his nature, he won’t let him off the hook just yet.  ”You like to see me beg, ‘s that it?”  He laughs breathlessly as Spy huffs and puffs with the effort.

Sniper is a better actor than most would give him credit for; he knows exactly how to push Spy’s buttons and how to play the helpless victim.  He throws his hands above his head and pushes against the headboard, forcing spy deeper inside.  ”Please, please fill me with your come.  I need your cock to fill me up, please, please do it.  Do it!  Don’t make me wait-” he wails, looking Spy dead in the eye.

Spy only looks startled for three seconds and then he’s coming like a freight train, cock pulsing and twitching with every spurt of ejaculate shot deep into Sniper’s body.  The force of it makes him curl, his head hanging and his jaw dropping as all other brain functions cease in favor of experiencing pleasure to the fullest degree.  

"That’s it love, every last drop, come on…"  He pulls Spy into his arms and locks his legs around the shorter mans’ waist, pulling him closer and encouraging more thrusts.  "Give me everything," he breathes into Spy’s ear.

This time it’s Spy’s turn to whimper as he rides out his orgasm, thrusting and prolonging it to the point where he’s over-sensitive and getting a cramp from clenching every muscle in his body for too long.  He very slowly ends up collapsed on Sniper’s chest, practically drooling on the man.  He lets out a wholly undignified ‘whoop’ noise when Sniper snakes a hand between them and cups his balls ever so gently.  

Sniper chuckles as Spy finally loses steam and lets the orgasm die off.  ”Empty, are we?”  He teases, giving Spy’s sac a gentle roll.

"Je suis mort,"  Spy finally squeaks.  "You have killed me, and now I am dead."  

“ _I_  killed  _you_?”  Sniper laughs.  ”Be lucky if I can even stand tomorrow, let alone fight.”  

"That makes two of us."


End file.
